Death Note: The New Kira
by Pwnisher969
Summary: Ten years after the events of Death Note, Ryuk is bored again, and drops his book into the human world once more.


**Hello all. I wrote this story on a whim, as a sort of "what if" scenario. Hope you enjoy the story, and if you have any advice as to how to improve the story, by all means let me know.**

The Shinigami Realm. The most bleak place in all of existence. You can not possibly imagine a more drab and hopelessly boring place to live, and for it's inhabitants, creatures known as Shinigami, Gods of Death, this was the only home they had ever known. There were really only two things to do, gambling with other Gods of Death, and writing down the names of humans in their death notes, mysterious notebook that ends the life of any mortal whom a Shingami writes down.

But doing so only prolongs their boredom and the only reason they even do it at all is because they are afraid to die themselves, just like humans. On a hill of bones sits one Shinigami in particular. His name is Ryuk, and he is currently thinking back to a time when he had dropped his death note into the human world, out of sheer boredom of course, just to see who would pick it up.

He chuckles to himself as he reminisces about those days, as he remember the human who found it. A brilliant Japanese high school student named Light Yagami. After discovering the power of the death note, he decided to use it to purge the world of those he deemed evil, and create a new perfect world order, with him being worshiped as a godlike figure.

Yes, that had been the most fun that Ryuk had had in a very long time, as he watched Light systematically kill off countless criminals, and anybody who got in his way. But eventually, Light had gotten in over his head, so to speak, and when Ryuk realized Light could no longer entertain him, disposed of him, like a child with a broken toy.

When Ryuk had returned to the Shinigami Realm, he told his story to some of his fellow death gods, and he quickly became something of a celebrity among the Shinigami. That had been ten years ago, and Ryuk was once again becoming bored out of his mind. "I guess it's time to, heh heh heh, relive the glory days." He thought to himself as he rose from his seat on the hill of bones and sprouted wings from his back, flying towards the portal to the human world.

-

"Leave me alone!" A small, teenage human girl with dark hair in pigtails cries as she is shoved to the ground by the head of a group of other girls known around the school as "The Angels." The taller, blonde haired girl just laughs at the smaller one's tears and reaches down to pick up one of the books she'd dropped when she was pushed.

The girl on the ground was Maya Wilson, a high school freshman and a frequent target for The Angels. The leader of the group, known as Tara Mayberry, flipped through the diary Maya had dropped and laughed as she read it out loud in a mocking voice. "Dear Diary, Justin Mathers actually said hello to me today! I didn't think he even knew I existed! I wish I could work up the courage to ask him to the Halloween dance next Friday.

The Angels howled with laughter and Tara looked down at Maya with a sneer. "Oh please, if anything, Justin only said hello to you out of pity that you're a geek with no friends, and you don't have a snowball's chance in hell of him going out with you. I mean come on, why would he even consider you when he can have all this?" Tara motioned to her supermodel-like body, before she and her gang of flunkies walked away laughing, throwing Maya's diary on the floor in front of her.

Maya sniffled as she gathered up her belongings and made her way out the school exit and down the street towards her home. On the outside, Maya looked like your average everyday nerd, but on the inside, she seethed with anger and hatred for Tara and her followers. It was because of them that pretty much all the boys at school ignored her, and all the girls, particularly the more attractive ones, mocked her relentlessly. Like a few months ago when they had started a rumor that she was so short and skinny because she was anorexic.

As Maya walked down the street, fantasizing about ways to get some well deserved payback on Tara and her gaggle of harpies, her train of thought was interrupted by something falling from the sky and bounding off her head. She looked down to see it was a black notebook. "What the heck?" She picked it up and turned it over to see two words written on the front cover. "Death Note? Catchy title." She said as she flipped through the pages to see it was blank inside, except for the inside cover which read

How To Use It

human whose name is written in this note shall die.

note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

The list went on from there, but Maya stopped reading as she looked up at the sky to see where the book had come from, only to see nothing but clouds above her. Slipping the book into her backpack, she continued on her way home, imagining more ways she could get revenge on her tormentors. Across the street, Ryuk sat on the branch of a nearby apple tree, Invisible to human eyes. He chuckled to himself as he watched the human girl walk home with the death note. He plucked a nearby apple from a branch and took a bite as he thought to himself "So it begins anew. I wonder how much fun I'll have with this one?"

 **I know this first part was kind of short, but it's only the beginning of the story. If you'd like to see it continue, please let me know if you're interested in me expanding the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
